1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head, a liquid ejection unit, and an apparatus for ejecting liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid ejection head (a droplet ejection head) for ejecting liquid, a circulation head is known in which liquid in a plurality of individual liquid chambers is circulated.
For example, a head is known in which each of circulation channels is provided independently for a corresponding one of two lines (nozzle lines) of pressure-generating chambers, in a direction of the nozzle lines, each of the circulation channels being in communication with communication channels through which the pressure-generating chambers are in communication with corresponding nozzles, and thus, liquid of different colors is ejected from corresponding nozzle lines (Patent Document 1).
Here, when a single circulation channel is provided between the lines of individual liquid chambers (pressure-generating chambers) in order to eject the same kind of liquid from the two nozzle lines, the size of the head in the width direction (a direction orthogonal to the nozzle line direction) becomes larger.
On the other hand, as shown in Patent Document 1, in the case where, for example, two circulation channels are provided for each nozzle line, it is necessary to provide circulation ports for corresponding circulation channels, which results in a problem of a complicated configuration.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object to share a plurality of circulation channels with a simple configuration while securing the rigidity of a channel member.